Remember
by fmabluver
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist. You and Ed are old friends from Resembool but after you moved to Central, you didn't see him for years until he suddenly shows up one day. Lots of drama and romance. Reader x Edward Elric
1. Chapter 1

[[This is my first attempt at fanfiction so it might stink but I tried. Please review!]]

Ch. 1

"Sorry!" you said, as you bumped right into the person in front of you, paperwork flying everywhere. You scrambled to pick it up apologizing profusely. Two gloved hands appeared in your peripheral vision, picking up the remaining papers. "It's okay." A gruff voice said as the hands put the paper on your stack. You looked up slowly. Your (h/c) hair flying in your face as you saw golden eyes peering down at you. A boy around your age was standing in front of you, he was muscular and handsome with blonde hair and a height just a little bit taller than yours. You both stared at each other for a moment, he seemed familiar somehow. You examined him slowly, he was wearing a black shirt with a long red jacket over it and tight black pants, odd for the middle of summer. You noticed he was also wearing gloves. You suddenly looked up, trying not to seem weird, and caught his gaze. He immediately blushed and looked away. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, still not looking at you. "I-um, I don't know. You seem familiar though." You said, trying desperately to compose a proper sentence. "What's your name?" he asked. "(Name)." His face quickly turned and a flash of recognition shown in his eyes as he looked at you in shock. "Wait, where are you from?" he asked seriously. "Oh, Resem-" you stopped, suddenly you remembered. Children's giggles played through your mind as you remembered your memories in Resembool. You knew who he was. Edward, Edward Elric. HE had ived just down the road from you as kids. Your mothers were great friends and you, Ed, and his younger brother Al were always running around together, playing. You could see yourself running as they chased you through the fields, at first you were laughing but then your laughter turned to tears. "I don't want to run anymore, I'm tired!" You screamed behind you. "If you stop, we'll get you!" Ed said, laughing but then he saw the stricken look on your face and stopped running. "I-I'm sorry, please don't cry, we can play a different game!" he said, walking slowly over to you with a confused Al walking behind him. Then you remembered a memory from when you were a little older, You, Ed, Al, and Winry where walking home from school. "I can't believe that dumb ol' teacher made me sit in the corner again today." Ed said angrily, crossing his arms. "What did you expect, you dummy? You know alchemy isn't allowed at school!" Winry said mater-o-factly. She didn't mean it sound so harsh, Winry was just always that way. Ed gave her a sour look and you smiled. "I thought the toy you made was pretty cool." You said,thinking of Ed's creation. Ed looked over at you and smiled. "See, she gets it!" he said to Winry and she frowned. "Yeah, well that's just because she got in trouble for making something the other day!" WInry said and Ed and you both laughed. Then finally, a dark memory flashed in your mind. Rain poured as you walked down the dirt road, looking around. You walked slowly as you approached him, his back to you. Hiss head was down as he stared at his mother's grave. It had been a while since her passing, but Ed went to see her often. "Ed-" you said gently but he spoke. "It just insn't fair, you know?" he said, and you took a step forward. "First Dad leaves us for Mom to care for us all on her own, then she gets sick!? She never did anything mean to anyone! Then she died and left me and Al all alone! How is it fair!? How!?" he yelled. "Ed, please." You said, tears filling your eyes. "How?" he asked, his voice cracking as he turned to you, tears mixing with the rain on his face. He looked broken. You took a deep breath. "It isn't fair, Ed. It never will be. That's the way life is." "But why!?" he screamed, pounding his fice on the tombstone as lighting flashed in the sky. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry." Ed started sobbing, his body shaking fiercely. You walked slowly up to him, waited a second, then wrapped your arms around him. He was tiff at first but slowly relaxed and sobbed into your shoulder. After a while he whispered "Thank you." So lightly he thought you couldn't hear him but you did. You would never forget it the way his voice sounded so broken, so sad. You snapped back into reality, peering into the eyes that had once been filled with bitter tears. "Ed?" you asked. "Is that really you?" He grinned. "So it is you. I haven't seen you since you moved to central years ago." He said. "Yeah" you said grinning. "So I guess you fulfilled your dream." He said. You laughed. "Nope, I'm not a state alchemist like I always said I'd be. I'm just a loyly secretary working under Roy Mustang. He seemed surprised, "You know that idiot?" he asked. You laughed. "I take it you aren't very fond of him." You said. "You got that right." He said, grinning. "So what are you doing in central anyway?" you asked. "Er, well, actually, I'm a state alchemist." He said, rubbing his head. You always knew Ed was an amazing alchemist but he had gotten your dream? Your own words suddenly popped into you head "_Life isn't fair_". But then again, wasn't it? Ed had gone through much more heartache. He deserved something good in his life. Suddenly your (e/c) eyes went wide. "Wait, you're the fullmetal alchemist!?" you asked, shocked. "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked. "Because he's the youngest state alchemist ever, it had to be you." You said and he said "Oh". "Wow, that's amazing. I can't believe it." You said, laughing. "So where's Al? I haven't seen him since he was just a little kid, he must be so grown up now!" you said happily. Ed looked uncomfortable for a minute. "He's um, still in Resembool!" he said, rubbing his head and smiling oddly. "What's going on?" you asked suspicious of what he was up to. "What do you mean?" he laughed nervously. "You lied to me, didn't you?" you said, pointing. "What? Never!" he said, still grinning and shaking his hands. "Ed." You said, accusingly. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, bye!" he said, quickly turning. "Ed?" you said, hurt showing in your voice. He slowly turned back towards you, feeling bad. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just, Ed is" he sighed. "it's a long story." He said. "You know I'm a good listener." You said and he gave you a light smile. "Alright, come with me." He said, waving for you to follow him.

[[Not sure if I'll continue or not. Please review, good or bad, I want to know how I'm doing. Thanks!]]


	2. Chapter 2

[[Thanks to you guys who reviewed! Here's the second chapter for you, sorry it's so short. It's not as good as the first one but again, I tried. Please review!]]

"There you are brother!" Al said, jumping up from the bed in their small hotel room. "I was just about to-" he stopped, seeing the girl behind Ed. "Al, do remember (name)?" Ed asked. Foggy memories shook Al's consciousness. He couldn't remember a lot of things before he was put into the armor, but he could distinctively see your smile, he could hear the way you laughed. How were you standing right in front of him once again, the girl he had always had a crush on? "Mmhmm." He nodded. "Al!" you said, giving him a smile just like he remembered. "I can't believe it's you! You've gotten so big!" he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah…" he said, his voice drifting off at the end of the word. "What's wrong?" you asked, looking between Ed and Al. Ed had a solemn expression as he gave a small nod to Al. "(Name)," he said, sighing "Thing is…Ed and I…we did something we weren't supposed to." He said in his gentle voice. "What do you mean?" you asked, confused. "After mom died, we were really upset…" Al said and Ed's crying face from that day rushed into your mind. "We wanted to… we had to do something. We hated being all alone... so we… we…tried to…to..." Al said, struggling with the words. Even after explaining it hundreds of times, he felt terrible telling you. "…transmute her." He said and you gasped, your hands flying to your mouth. "You didn't!" you said, shaking your head in disbelief. "We did." Ed said, speaking for the first time. His face was angry but the anger seemed to be towards himself. "And as you well know, human transmutation never works." You shook your head again, reeling. It couldn't be true. "But we had to pay." Al said sadly. "Equivalent exchange." Ed muttered. "What did you pay?" you said, afraid to ask. Slowly, Ed took off his jacket. You gasped, you couldn't believe it. "You-your arm…" you said, reaching your hand out, your fingers trembling. His right arm was gone, replaced by a metal one. "Automail." Ed said. You knew it well, Winry had gushed about it constantly as kids. "My left leg's the same way." He said, looking down. "And I lost... well, see for yourself." Al said, raising his helmet. You held back a scream, seeing the emptiness of his armor. You shook, your hands clasped against your mouth. "I'm sorry! Please don't be scared! Ed bonded my soul to this armor." He said, explaining. "I'm not scared." You said, your voice shaking like your body. "I just feel awful for you guys." tears dripping down your cheeks. "I am so, so sorry." You said. "What are you sorry for?" Ed asked bitterly. "Brother!" Al said. You shook your head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys when you needed someone." You said and Ed looked away. "It's not your fault." Ed was going to say that it was too late now but he couldn't stand seeing you crying or upset, he never could. It was one of his weakest points. "It doesn't matter who's fault something is, it's whether you stop it or not." You said sadly. "You couldn't have done anything. You were in Central!" Al said, trying to console you. "I should've stayed." you said and Ed's eyes grew wide for just a second as a memory rushed back. You were standing in front of the train station, your suitcase in your hands. "So you're really leaving?" Ed asked. "Yep, my train will be here in a few minutes." You told him. "What are you going to do?" he asked his voice emotionless. It had only been a few months since the incident in the cemetery. You hadn't talked about it once since. "I'm going to stay with an alchemist who was a friend of my parents; he's going to train me to become a state alchemist." "But... why are you going?" he asked. You sighed. "There's nothing left for me here. Mom and Dad are off at war, Ed. I have to go somewhere." You told him. "Why don't you just stay with Winry? Or…us." He said and you smiled. "Ed, I-" He cut you off "Why can't you stay!?" he said angrily and your mouth opened in surprise as the train approached. "I have to go. I'm sorry." You said as the train door opened and you climbed the steps. Once you got to your seat, you looked out your window only to see him wiping his face with his sleeve as he walked away. That was so long ago, he thought, you were only children then. He snapped back to reality as you said "I wish I had stayed." "I wish you had stayed too." Ed said quietly to himself. "I really do."

[[So there it is, sorry for so many flashbacks, if I continue I'll put less. Still not sure if I will though. Please review if you have the chance. Thanks for reading!]]


	3. Chapter 3

[[So here's the third chapter, I wasn't going to continue but I've gotten some really nice messages and reviews so here you go, I hope you like it!]]

"So is that why you're a state alchemist?" You asked, still shaken by the news. "Are you still trying to bring back your mother after all that's happened?" "No," Ed said bitterly "I'm going to get Al's body back." You looked up, surprised. Ed had a determined looking his face. "Your arm and leg too!" Al added. "It doesn't matter if we get my limbs back. It's my...it's my fault you lost your body and it's my job to get it back." He said, clenching his fist. "Brother, we're getting your arm and leg back or I won't take back my body!" Al said in protest. Ed was silent. Their love was so deep for each other it took you aback a little. They had always been so close, you could remember when you were a kids and Ed was so protective of Al, always taking care of him, leading him by the hand. It was hard to believe the once smiley toddler Ed was now cold with a stony expression and his cute faced little brother was now just a soul attached to empty armor. It made your heart ache. Suddenly Ed broke the silence. "You don't have to worry about me, Al. I can take care of myself." He said, smiling up at his brother. Al laughed. "I'll always worry about you, brother." Ed laughed too "Just you wait. I'll get your body back and maybe even my arm." He said grinning. Then he turned to you, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry to dump this on you all the sudden." He said, feeling bad. "No, it's fine." You said, smiling as you wiped away your tears. "I'm glad you guys trust me. "Of course we trust you! We've known you since we were just babies!" He said and you knew if he could, he'd be smiling. You smiled again. "Thanks Al. So, do you guys have any leads?" You questioned. "Er, actually...no." Ed admitted embarrassedly. You laughed. "That's okay, because I'm going to help you." You told them, your (e/c) eyes brightening. "How?" They both asked. "Well, the military recently received a shipment of files concerning forbidden transmutations that I might be able to look into for you." You said, grinning. "Really?" Ed asked, his eyes widening. "Mmhm." You said, happy to be part of their mission. Ed smiled and Al nodded happily. "Thanks, (name). When we get our bodies back we'll have to do something great for you." Ed said and you smiled wide, seeing them happy made your heart lighter. Ed's grin made a sort of giddiness grow in your chest. He was kind of cute... "Well, I should really be getting back to work or Mustang will have my butt. I'll come see with you with whatever I find." You said, standing up. A flash of disappointment showed in Ed's eyes for a moment, he was sad to see you go, but then it was gone. You walked over to the door and he followed. "Thanks, for helping us (name) I mean you really don't have to." He said. You smiled the put your arms around his neck, causing him to turn a deep shade of red. "I want to help you." You said quietly in his ear then pulled away, waving to Al as you opened the door and left.

[[Sorry it was soooooo short this time, I promise the next one will be longer. PLEASE PLESE PLEASE review! Thanks for reading~]]


	4. Chapter 4

[[Here's chapter four, it's a little longer than my last one. I hope you like it, it's a little silly]]

The next day, you rose from bed bright and early, ready to help on your childhood friends' quest. You arrived at central headquarters way before a few of your lazy associates. You had to start your search.

"What are you doing here so early?" Mustang questioned, looking up from his desk a little surprised. It wasn't as though you were always late, but you never arrived this early.

"I woke up early so I thought I would come in early, sir." You said coolly. You didn't need to tell him about the Elrics. He would only cause trouble.

"Well, we're glad to have you." Hawkeye said, smiling. She was always the gentler counterpart, surprising since she could take out a grown man in a single shot.

"Well, since you're here early, you might as well start your paperwork." He said, smiling mischievously. It was no hidden fact that Mustang detested paperwork.

"Of course, sir." You said respectfully while mentally rolling your eyes.

You rushed through your paperwork, taking no time to break or chat. It was unlike you. Although you always got it done on time and filed it correctly, you usually chatted with the rest of Mustang's team, inquiring about Havoc's latest girlfriend or commenting on Fuery's new glasses.

"You sure are quite today, aren't you, (name)?" one of the men commented but you didn't even look up to see who it was. "Truthfully, I need to get done early today." You told whoever was speaking.

"Ooooh, what's going on, you have a date?" one of them teased.

"No!" you shot back, blushing.

"Come on, tell us, who's the lucky guy?" another asked, laughing.

"Nobody!" you screamed, looking up for the first time.

Mustang looked over, hearing your outburst.

"Are you quite alright (name)?" he asked. "Um, yes sir." You said, fumbling for words while you blushed.

"Then can you guys please get back to work." He said and you blushed even more furiously. "Yes sir, sorry sir." You said, putting your head down.

"Oh, but first…who's the guy?" he asked and the whole team started up in their questions again.

"Who is he?"

"What's he like?"

"Is he tall?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, THERE IS NO GUY!" you screamed. Suddenly, everyone went silent, looking towards the doorway.

Standing there, looking flustered, was Edward Elric himself.

"Um, you okay, (name)?" he asked. You put your head in your arms, blushing in embaressment. "I guess not." You mumbled.

"Fullmetal," Colonel said, ignoring your latest scream "I take it you're here to report in on your latest mission?"

"Unforunatly, yes. Here's your dumb paperwork." He said, shuffling over to Roy's desk and dropping a few pieces of paper on his desk.

Mustang laughed then asked "So how's your search for the stone going?" he asked. "_Stone? What stone?_" you thought.

"I told you, we can't make one. The price…the price is too great." Ed said. "We can't use it to get our bodies back."

Your head shot out of your arms as you looked at Ed in surprise. _Does the Colonel know?_

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you find a solution soon." The colonel said, emotionless.

"i would, if you weren't always sending me on stupid missions!" Ed replied angrily. You were a little surprised Ed got away with acting that way around Roy. They must know each other much better than you thought.

"Oh calm down, shorty." Mustang said with a grin sending Ed into a fit.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY SHRIMP SO SMALL YOUCAN'T EVEN SEE THEM!?" he screamed causing laughter from the Colonel. He was always sensitive about his height, Winry used to tease him about it all the time.

"Come on Ed, we need to go." Al said, pulling Ed kicking and screaming as you jumped in surprise. Had he been there the whole time?

Before they left the room, Al stopped by your chair. "Meet us in the hotel after you finish work." He whispered then continued on escorting Ed from the room. You carefully looked around to see if anyone had heard him but luckily everyone was still laughing. You were glad you they had invited you to the hotel again, you had a lot more questions, a few containing Mustang.

[[Thanks for reading, review if you have the time :)]]


	5. Chapter 5

[[Here's chapter five! Thank you so so much to those of you who reviewed, it really makes writing enjoyable :) This chapter might seem a little boring because it's mostly a set up for next chapter (if I have time to write it) but in the end there's a cute scene with Ed so please bear with me!]]

After you finally finished your mountains of paperwork, you eagerly gathered it in your arms, walking over to the Colonel's desk where he was still evidently days behind in signing papers.

"Finished, sir." You said, grinning as you slammed the colossal stack of papers onto his desk. He looked up in surprise.

"Already?" He asked. You could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Yes, sir. If you don't have anything further for me to do, I'd like to take my leave early today." You said, desperately hoping he would give you a break this once.

"We'll..." He said, eyeing one of his I completed stacks "I suppose that would be fine."

"Thank you sir!" You said, smiling then turning towards the door.

"We wouldn't want you to miss that date of yours." He said teasingly after you. You stopped for a second, ready to scream, but you controlled yourself and continued on. You'd get revenge later.

As you bristled down the hallways, you checked your watch. The little hands told you it was nearly five o'clock. You hastened your speed, although you got out much earlier than you usually did, it was already getting dark and you wanted to get to the first library before it closed.

When you arrived at the giant building you hurried inside only to be to be stopped by security personnel. He was tall and muscular with a gruff tanned face covered in stubble and black eyes

"State your position and business." He said in a odd voice. It sounded much too young for someone his age, it gave you the creeps.

"Sergeant, here to collect some research for Colonel Roy Mustang" you lied.

"I.D please?" He asked and you quickly pulled it out.

"Cute picture." He said, chuckling too himself while shifting to the side and handing it back.

"Thanks." You said dryly as you quickly snatched it away from him.

You wanted to get away from this freak as soon as possible.

Once you got to the main desk, you saw a girl in a military uniform; her face shoved in a book and quickly tapped her on the soldier.

The small women looked up over the rims of her glasses in surprise then a huge grin grew on her face as she dropped the book on the counter.

"(Name)!" She exclaimed, reaching across the desk to squeeze you.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen you here in ages, I have to tell you about my latest read!" She said excitedly, letting you go, allowing you to breathe again.

"Hi, Sheska." You said smiling. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Actually, I need to call in a favor."

"Over here." She said, leading you to what seemed to be the creepiest part of the library in a back room. "This is the newest shipment but we'll have to be quite seeing as this is strictly confidential except to high ranks." She said in a low voice.

You nodded, understanding that if anyone caught you two, it could lead to big trouble.

"Let me see..." She said, standing on her tiptoes as she peered at the countless books.

While she searched, you looked examined some of the titles. "Creating the Perfect Soldier" the first one said, sending chills down your spine. _What are these being used for?_ You glanced at the next one "Legendary Stone" its brittle spine read. _Stone? Where have I heard that before? _

"Here!" Sheska said, interrupting your train of thought. She quickly grabbed a few and handed them to you then filled her own arms.

"These are the only ones involving any kind of body transmutations." she told you as she spread them out on the floor.

"We can't risk taking them out of the library so we'll have to read them all here."

You both quickly went to work after you briefed Sheska on what to look for. Your mind raced as the words seemed to fly around your head. You recognized many terms, being an alchemist yourself, but a lot of it was lost on you. Much to your dismay, many of the text seemed to be in some kind of code.

You sighed, pushing your (h/c) hair behind your ears. This was useless if you couldn't figure it out.

"Sheska, unfortunately I have to go now." You said disappointedly. You were so disappointed that you had made no progress.

"Alright." She said, looking up from her book.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll figure it out." She said, giving you a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Sheska." You said, giving her a quick hug.

"Do you mind if I keep at it?" She asked.

"Um, sure." You said, smiling. She was always too much of a bookworm.

"Night." You said as you walked out but she was already in her own little world.

As you walked towards the entrance of the library, you noticed the guard from earlier wasn't there and quickly made your escape before he returned. As you stepped into the moonlight, you looked at your watch again. Two!? You cursed to yourself. Ed was going to freak. You had gotten so caught up in the files that you forgot to check the time. As you walked it began to rain, chilling you to the core. You raced through the dark streets, bristling every time you heard a noise. No one was around this time of night and it kind of freaked you out. When you got close to where the boys were staying, you crept through a dark alley as a short cut. Suddenly, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared and a hollow voice uttered your name. You screamed as you quickly transmuted a staff from the wall using the transmutation circle on the gloves you were required to wear to work. As you got into a fighting stance, a figure appeared from the darkness. You swung your arm back, about to hit when the person put their hands up and said

"It's me (name), Al!" You looked closely, it was Al. You put the staff down, breathing heavily.

"God, Al. Don't scare me like that!" You said, holding your hand on your heart. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Brother told me to come get you! He was worried!" He apologized.

_Wait, Ed's worried about me?_

"Where is he?" you asked.

"His stubs hurt when it rains so I made him stay. He was really fighting me too, it took a lot of convincing to make him stay." he said, making you blush.

"Let's just go before someone kills us in this dark alley." You said, still shaken.

In the hotel room, Ed was sitting on the bed rubbing his shoulder that connected to his auto mail.

"(Name!)" he said jumping up as you walked in.

"Hi Ed." You smiled, giving a small wave.

"Where have you been?" He asked angrily.

"Gosh Ed, you sound like my dad." You said with a laugh and Ed frowned as he blushed. "I was at the first library, trying to figure out those files I told you about." You told them and Ed's eyes widened.

"Did you learn anything?" Al asked and you shook your head sadly.

"I couldn't understand anything. Sorry I'm so useless." You said, defeated.

"You aren't useless; at least we know it's out there. Tomorrow Al and I will come look too. We'll figure it out."

"Thanks Ed." You said, smiling. He was being so gentle for once, it really made you feel like maybe you hadn't completely screwed up.

"No problem." He mumbled, blushing again.

Suddenly he seemed to notice you were soaking and shivering.

"Here." He said, handing you his famous red coat.

"Oh, Ed, I couldn't-"

"Just put it on, you're freezing." He said and you hesitantly put it on.

It filled your body with warmth as you pulled it around yourself tightly. Surprisingly even though it was tiny Ed's it was still a little bit big on you. Suddenly you remembered what had happened in the office earlier and that weird book in the library.

"Alright, now I have some questions for you." You said seriously "What is the stone?"

[[So there it is, chapter six will be much better if I write it, I promise. Please review if you find the time :)]]


	6. Chapter 6

[[Okay! Here's chapter six, sorry for such a long wait. This chapter is kind of a continuation of last chapter although a lot more interesting. Anyway, I know I promised this one would be great but when I wrote it I accidentally made it fourteen pages so I'm breaking it down into down into chapter 6,7,8, and 9. I'll post one chapter everyday if I remember but for now, here's chapter six! Enjoy!]]

[[Also for reference, any italicized text (_words that look like this, kind of slanted_) is your thoughts]]

Ed looked at you for a moment, a little shocked.

"Where did you hear about that?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ed! Please tell me." You said pleadingly.

"Where did you hear about that?" He asked again, his tone serious.

"You and the colonel were talking about this morning." You said, a little freaked out as Ed let out his breath, looking relieved.

"What's going on? Why are you acting so weird about this?" You asked, your hands on your hips.

He sighed, trying to figure out what to say.

"Look, it's complicated." He said, trying to get off the topic.

"Ed." You said in a warning tone.

"Maybe we should tell her." Al said "She is helping us."

Ed groaned. "...Fine." He said, sitting down. "A little while after we began our search, we got a lead." He began and you nodded.

"We found out there was something that could possibly get our bodies back...if we got our hands on it. It's called the Philosopher's Stone." Ed said, his voice nearly emotionless.

_That's what he mentioned before, a stone!_

"So what happened, why aren't you looking for it anymore?" You asked.

"Well, after we started researching it, we eventually found out how to make one. A stone that lets an alchemist create without following the rule of equivalent exchange." He said.

"Why didn't you make one?" You asked, leaning forward in your seat.

""Something that can make something out of nothing doesn't come cheap, making one has a hefty price." He said.

"What?" You asked.

He paused for a moment, trying to say the words.

"Human lives." He said.

You slumped back, silent in shock. You couldn't believe it, it just couldn't true.

_Nothing can possibly require something like that. Can it?_

"Now you can see why we aren't going to use one." He said. "We've let someone lose their life before, we won't do it again." Ed said, clenching his fists.

You looked at Ed, studying him curiously as you pulled the jacket tighter around yourself.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Nothing." Ed said.

"What is it?" You asked but he stayed quite.

You sighed, you obviously weren't getting any more information out of him.

"Well… I guess I better be going. Thanks for telling me about the stone." You said, turning.

"Wait." Ed said, grabbing your wrist.

You turned back towards him.

"What is it?" You asked.

"You aren't walking home by yourself, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't want Al to go out in the rain again, he might rust." You said.

Ed then mumbled something.

"What?" You asked.

"I could take you." He said in a low voice.

"It's okay, I'll be fine on my own." You said, trying to convince him but sort of hoping he wouldn't listen.

"I don't want something to happen." He said.

"But what about your shoulder and your leg, Al said they hurt when the weather's bad. I don't want that to happen." You said, crossing your arms.

"I'll be fine, come on." He said, standing up and pulling you to the door.

"Um, bye Al!" You called as Ed dragged you out the door.

When you got to the street it was barely drizzling in the dark city.

You both walked in silence at first, Ed shoving his hands in his pockets. Finally you broke the silence.

"Ed?" You asked.

"Yeah?"

You had to ask him something that had been weighing on you. You took a deep breath, trying to compile the question.

"Were...were you mad at me for leaving Resembool?" You questioned.

He was quite for a moment, contemplating his answer.

"I wasn't mad. I never was." He said.

"Oh." You said and it was silent again.

"When you left... I was...I don't know...sad." Ed said, breaking the silence. "Mom had died only a little bit before you and it felt like my family was disappearing." He said, making you blush.

_He considers me family?_

You took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry Ed. When I left, I was in a bad place. I just needed a change but it was selfish of me. I didn't even consider how it would make you or Al feel." You told him then reached out your hand and grabbed his warm hand. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't run away from you again." He jumped a little, feeling your palm in his but after a minute he grasped it firmly.

"Thanks, (name)" he said so quite you almost didn't hear him.

After that you walked in silence once more but you were smiling, it was a good silence. You could feel Ed's warm hand in yours, you felt safe. When you made it to your apartment, you were almost a little disappointed it was over.

When you got to your door, you turned to him.

"This is it." You said.

"Mmhm." Ed nodded.

"Thanks for walking me home." You thanked him.

"No problem."

"..."

"(Name?)" he asked, looking nervous

"Yeah?" you asked.

"Nevermind."

"Alright. Well, goodnight Ed." You said, giving him a hug.

"Night." He replied and you gave him one last smile before heading in to your apartment and closing the door.

It wasn't until you changed into your pajamas when you realized you were still wearing Ed's coat.

[[I hoped you liked it! Please please please review!

Edit: I've decided to take pity on you and post Ch. 7 tonight :) ]]


	7. Chapter 7

[[Here's chapter seven, I'm trying to be nice and posting it tonight. Eight's coming tomorrow and nine the day after that. I hope you enjoy!]]

The next day you worked as quickly as possible again so you could meet the boys at the library.

"Have you seen the Elric brothers around here, sir?" You asked Colonel Mustang after searching the command center.

"You know Fullmetal?" He asked, completely avoiding your question.

"Um, yeah, you could say that." You said, wishing he would just answer.

"How did you meet?" He pried.

"Actually, we grew up together. I've known Ed since I was born and Al since he was. Our moms were really close." You told him.

"Do you know much about the Elrics' family?" He said nonchalantly.

_Why would he be asking me that? Something wasn't right._

He was checking.

Checking to see if you knew.

"Not really. As far as I know their father left when they when they were just toddlers."

You said. You didn't remember their dad very much. He had always been around but whenever you and your mother came over to visit the boys he would be locked up in his study, always distant. You could remember two things about him though. First, his golden eyes. Seemingly glowing, golden, just like Ed and Al's, secondly, he was the one who helped you how to preform your first transmutation.

**Flashback:**

You had been over playing at the Elrics' like any other day while the mothers chatted. It was a nice day and Ed was helping you climb up on the branch where the swing hung while Al swung.

"I can't do it!" You called up to Ed as you put your foot on one of the branches.

"Yes you can!" He called down.

"No I can't!" you replied, moving up the tree.

"But you are!" Ed said. "Here, take my hand." he said, reaching out his small palm and Giving you a gentle smile.

"Okay..." You said warily then reached your fingers out above you. He caught your hand then helped pull you up onto the branch beside you. You looked around in awe, seeing the vast fields in the distance.

"I did it!" You turned and exclaimed to Ed.

"See? I knew you could." he said, smiling at you.

You smiled back then felt something fall from your hand. You turned your head to see your favorite teddy bear plummet to the ground. You watched as it caught on the tree and tore. You and Ed quickly shimmied down the tree to see what had become of it.

Ed reached down and grabbed it then slowly handed it to you. You stared at it, Its mangled face looking back at you. You never were a screamer, but you stood there sniffling as tears filled your eyes. Seeing your blotchy face, Ed immediately called out to his mother. Ed's father who had come out for a moment looked over at the scene and came over, his hands in his pockets. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing your watery eyes.

"M-my bear." You said, holding out the dismantled stuffed animal out to him.

He crouched down and examined the bear.

"Don't cry, we can fix it." He said in a monotone voice.

"How?" Ed asked.

"Like this." He said, taking a piece of chalk from his pocket and drawing an odd circle with all sorts of lines crossing through it then gently placing the bear on it.

"Alright, I want you two to help me." He said, talking to you and Ed.

"What about Al?" Ed asked.

The man chuckled.

"Al's a little young to be doing this. This is for bigger kids. Are you old enough?" He asked and you both nodded eagerly.

"Good, now I want you both to put your hands on the circle and think about what the bear looked like before he ripped." He said and you both put your small hands on the circle, closing your eyes and thinking as hard as you could.

Suddenly, a light flashed and your eyes flew open. There in the middle of the circle was your stuffed animal, the rip completely gone, good as new.

You quickly snatched it up and squeezed it tightly.

"How did you do that papa?" Ed asked, still amazed.

The man then smiled at his son. It was a tired smile though, almost sad.

"Maybe I'll tell you when you're older, Ed."

**End of Flashback**

Flashing back to the present it felt weird thinking about that. That man had left only a short time after and Ed soon grew to hate and resent him. You had completely forgotten about that memory, a sliver a proof that maybe he wasn't as bad as Ed made him out to be.

"And his mother?" The colonel interrupted your thoughts.

You had been trying to avoid talking about her. If you accidentally slipped, he would catch it.

"Unfortunately, she passed away when Ed and Al were kids." You said, looking down.

You had always felt so horrible for them, losing their mother so young. Your mother and father disappeared when you were a teenager and you still couldn't get over it.

The colonel studied you. This was it, if you showed any signs of knowledge of the incident; it could ruin your entire plan.

You both stood silent, watching.

"Hmm, those poor boys. It's amazing they turned how they did." Mustang said, breaking the quite.

That was it. The moment had passed.

"Yeah, it really is." You said, smiling to yourself.

_They really are something._

When you got to the library that night, you and Sheska began once again on the books with no prevail. You still hadn't found Ed and Al and they didn't show up the entire time. Something wasn't right, they wouldn't just bail like that. After you finished, you quickly walked over to the inn they had switched to staying in.

When you walked in, the front room was filled with people sitting at tables laughing and having a good time, a drink in hand.

You pushed through the crowd to the bar where a big burly man was wiping a glass.

"Can I help you?" He said, giving you a friendly smile.

"Um, yeah. Do you know what room Edward and Alphonse Elric are staying in?" You asked.

"Ah, looking for the Fullmetal kid, are we?" He asked a strange grin on his face.

"Yeah..." You answered kind of weirded out.

"He left with the big man in the armor early this mornin, said he wouldn't be back for a week or two." He told you.

_What!?_

"Oh, well um, thank you." You said and turned around to leave.

"Wait, are you (name)?" He asked.

"Yeah...why?" You asked.

"The kid left a note for you. Said to keep an eye out for a (h/c, ex: blonde, brunette) with (e/c) eyes." He told you, slipping a piece of paper over the counter.

"Thanks." You said, grabbing the paper and folding it then putting in your pocket.

"You aren't gonna read it?" He asked.

"Not here, it's private." You answered.

At this, he grinned.

"So he's your boyfriend." He said.

You face immediately turned a bright shade of pink.

"No!" You replied defensively.

"Whatever you say." He said sarcastically with the grin still intact.

"Tell your little boyfriend I say hi when you see him." He said and you were about to correct him once again but he began talking to someone else so you let it go and pushed way through the crowd again.

You quickly rushed home and locked the door as you took out the note.

"(Name),

The darned colonel's sending us out of town on a mission again. We think he's trying to keep us busy. Sorry we can't research with you, we'll come as soon as we get back.

-Ed"

You read it over once more then out it down.

_Ugggh! Why does Mustang always have to get in the way!?_

_That jerk knew where they were when I asked him this morning and didn't even tell me!_

You threw the note on the desk as you flopped on your bed, looking at the ceiling.

_And that bartender, thinking Ed is my boyfriend!? I won't even miss him!_

_Well maybe a little..._

_Especially his smile... And his laugh. And his warm hand...And those golden eyes that seem to light up a room._

_...wait...what!?_

You shook your head

_What am I thinking!? I don't miss him! He's Ed! I lived without him for years!...but my life does seem a lot more interesting since he came back into it..._

You sighed.

You didn't know what to do.

_Why does he always make me feel this way?_

[[I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks for reading! :) ]]


	8. Chapter 8

[[Alright, here's chapter seven! This is the most dramatic actiony chapter that most of the other chapters have kind of lead up to. I hope you enjoy!

Also, shout out to those of you who reviewed, you're awesome!]]

After that night, the days passed slowly. You got up in the morning, went to work, and then went to the library to decider with Sheska. Your life felt so empty at times.

You still smiled though and chatted but your coworkers could sense something was wrong.

"She just misses someone, that's all." Hawkeye said when the boys brought it up.

You talked to the lieutenant a lot being that she was the only other girl in your unit. When you had first joined the army, she had shown you the ropes. Now that you worked so close together, you confided in her often. At lunch you sat together and you told her the latest gossip. You knew she was in love with Mustang although she'd never admit it and she knew how upset you were. Lately you had been as close as sisters.

"How do you know?" Mustang asked her but she merely smiled.

"I hope she's okay." Fuery said.

"Me too." Havoc added, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Truthfully, they both had a little crush on you. "I'm sure she's fine, just give her some space." The lieutenant said and the men sighed then went back to work.

Just then, you walked in, smiling as you cradled your paperwork in your arms as you hummed.

Everyone turned to stare at you.

"What?" You asked, seeing their eyes.

"Nothing!" One of them said and they all looked down at their paperwork, avoiding your confused stare. Hawkeye smiled to herself. She knew why you were happy. Ed was coming back today. Suddenly the phone on Mustang's desk rang.

"Colonel Mustang speaking...Who?...alright." He said then took the phone away from his ear.

"It's for you." He said, looking at you. You were surprised. _Who could be calling me at work?_

"Hello?"

"(Name)?" A girl's voice asked.

"Yeah"

"It's Sheska!"

"Sheska!? Why are you calling me at work?"

"It's the books! I found something!" She said and a smile grew on your face.

"Really? What did you figure out?"

"Come to the library, I found-"

Suddenly the line cut off.

"Sheska? Sheska?" You asked but no one answered.

You hung up.

"Sir, I need to leave." You said.

"What? It's only six." He said.

"Please, it's really important." You said pleadingly.

"Just let her!" The men called out.

"Well...I suppose it would be alright." He said and you smiled and quickly hugged him.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" You said, rushing out the door.

"You're working overtime tomorrow!" he called after you but you were already out the door.

When you got to the street it was dark and stormy once again, you practically raced to the library.

Finally you arrived just as lightning lit up the sky with a clap. You jumped, holding in a scream. You were always terrified of lightning as a child and you had never really gotten over it.

(A/N Sorry if you aren't afraid of lightning, I wanted to put it in)

When you were a little girl and it would begin storming while you were playing with the boys they would build you a castle of blankets and pretend to be your knights, swearing to protect you. You always felt so safe beneath the makeshift fort with your heroes but that was then. Now, you were alone and scared.

You walked through the doors, shaking. You expected to see the usual creepy guard but for some reason he wasn't there.

You shrugged and went right in, holding yourself as you crept through the dark empty library.

When you got to the room you and Sheska always met in, you carefully opened the door.

The room was completely dark except for a single spotlight in the middle of the room where she was standing with her back to you.

"Oh. Sheska, thank goodness. I was worried this place was deserted." You said.

"Oh really?" She asked in a chilly voice, not turning to you.

_What's with her voice?_

"Yeah," you said warily "The guard's not out today."

"Is that right?" She asked.

_Something's definitely not right_

"Yeah..." You said, slowly backing up.

Just then a big burst of lightning flashed in the air, illuminating the room. Your eyes grew wide in fear as you saw the real Sheska tied up in a corner, knocked out.

"What's wrong, (name)?" The other Sheska asked, turning around as a sickening grin grew on her face. "Afraid of a little thunder?"

You backed up some more, your hands shaking.

"Don't be scared, I'll protect you." She said, her body changing to look exactly like the creepy security guard's.

You gasped. _What's happening? This has to be a bad dream…_

"What do you want with me?" You asked, you said as firmly as possible as you slowly backed towards the wall.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, smiling, as his body changed once again into an almost greenish person with long hair. "You and your little friend have been sticking your noses into someone else's business."

"Who are you?" You asked, putting your arms behind your back.

"I guess since I'm going to kill you, there's no harm in telling." He said, making your eyes grow wide in terror. "The name's Envy."

Suddenly you clapped, pressing the transmutation circles on your gloves together, and pressed your hands against the wall.

(A/N: Battle scene, if you're squeamish, you might not want to read it, it's not that bad and I don't go into great detail but I'm just warning you. If you've watched or read the anime you'll be fine, it's no worse.)

A stone sword shot out and pierced the boy's arm, severing it.

You breathed a sigh of relief but then looked back at the green figure. Lightning illuminated the sky, lighting up the grin on his face. You watched in horror as his arm slowly grew back, good as new.

_What!?_

"What are you?" You asked, your voice shaking a bit.

"I told you. My name's Envy. I'm much scarier than lightning." He said, laughing then lunged at you. You clapped your hands, raising a wall from the ground, blocking his attack.

"You're pretty clever," He said from behind the wall then he knocked right through it. "This'll be fun."

You brought up a sword from the ground, a determination in your eyes.

_I can't die here, not today. Fear won't hold me back._

You grabbed the sword and attacked. He laughed as he countered every attack.

"You silly little girl, you can't beat me." He said, laughing as you continually hit him.

"Don't worry," you said, grinning. I'm not even trying yet. I was simple learning your defensive moves."

"What?" He asked right before you stabbed him in the shoulder and he looked at you, genuinely surprised.

"Don't underestimate me for a minute." You said, removing your sword and roundhouse kicking him in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

He sat up, rubbing his face as his flesh patched itself up.

"I guess your stronger than you look, "He said "but then again, so am I." He said, running at you so quickly you had no time to react. You felt a sharp pain in your side as he swooped by but you were fast as well.

You looked down to see there was a small dagger sticking out of your side making you wince in pain. You looked at Envy, your own sword in the center of his chest. He looked down, seeing the sword too, a look of surprise consuming his face for a moment as he yanked it out. You looked at his open chest; a bright red stone was shining in the place a heart belonged.

_That stone! It's just like the one Ed talked about...if I break that he's finished!_ You thought to yourself as his skin grew back, concealing it.

He looked up at you, his smile gone. He was mad. He lunged at you as you tried desperately to transmute but he was too fast. He smacked you hard, sending you flying against the wall. You gasped in pain, trying to get up but failing. You grasped the dagger in your side in pain. If you pulled it out, you might bleed to death but if you didn't… well, you still might be killed.

You screamed as you ripped it out, your hands trembling as you lined up your aim.

"Weak girl." He said, walking towards you.

"I am not weak!" You screamed as you threw the dagger, piercing him in the place the sword had been then clapping your hands together, sending a stone staff at the stone. A small crack formed down the middle. He toppled back, grasping his chest.

"Why, you brat!" He screamed, regaining his composure and lunging at you.

You closed your eyes, waiting for him to pierce you. This was it. All this fighting for nothing.

_I'm sorry Ed, I'm sorry Ed._

_I failed you guys_

You readied yourself but nothing happened. You opened your eyes.

Standing in front of you was Ed himself, his metal arm against Envy's foot.

"Edward!" You called.

"Ah, the Fullmetal shrimp" Envy said, a weak grin still grafted on his green hued face. "Good to see you again." Ed said, throwing Envy off him.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked, looking back at you with a worried expression.

"I'm fine." You said, giving him a weak smile. "You know him?" You asked.

"We've met a few times." Ed told you.

"Yeah, I thought you'd retire after that last fight, Fullmetal. I'm glad you're okay so I can beat the pulp out of you again." He said as lightning flashed again making you shiver.

"Here." Ed said, throwing his black jacket to you. "Get out of here. I'll handle Envy here." He said to you.

"Ah, ah, ah."Envy said, shutting the door and wagging his finger.

"I was sent to kill her and I will." He said and your and Ed's eyes both grew wide. Ed furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He jumped, changing his arm into a sword and impaling Envy.

Envy simple smiled and smacked him off, sending him flying.

"When will you learn to stay down?" Envy asked.

"When you learn to stay dead." Ed said, lunging at him once again.

Thunder shook the room as they fought and you pulled Ed's jacket around you, trembling in pain and fear.

Just them, an arm came around you and you whipped your head around you.

Crouching next to you stood Al, his finger to his mouth, motioning you to be quite.

"Al? What are you doing?" You whispered.

"I'm getting you outta here." He told you.

"We can't just leave Ed alone with this thing! It won't die!" You protested.

"Yeah but you will if I don't get you to a hospital soon." He said.

"But-" you started but Al stopped you.

"Don't worry about Ed, he knows how to handle him."

You sighed.

"Fine, I'm too tired to argue." You said and Al pulled off his head.

"Get in."

You carefully sat up, doubling over in pain for a moment as Al bent over and you slowly lowered yourself down into his empty armor. You relaxed your muscles, panting as you clutched your side, willing yourself not to scream. You watched Ed through a crack in Al's armor as he crept towards the door.

He was breathing heavily, clutching his chest as he kicked Envy into a wall. He bent over, taking a breath as Envy crept up behind him.

It was as if the world slowed down as you screamed "Ed!" popping up through Al's head and clapping your hands.

Ed turned right as Envy attacked, his metal arm getting the blunt of the blow. Screws, nuts, and scraps of metal flying everywhere from Ed's exploding automail as a stone sword shot straight through Envy's chest.

He gasped, toppling to the ground. The stone in his chest cracked and fell apart as his skin slowly started to disintegrate and blow away like sand until there was nothing left. You smiled as you slumped down into Al. Black dots clouding vision as the darkness welcomed you.

[[So that was chapter eight, I hope you liked it. It's kind of a cliffhanger...

Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll post chapter nine right away, I might wait since I posted chapter seven earlier then I had planned. Well, I hope you like it so far, please review!]]


	9. Chapter 9

[[Here's chapter nine, I really hope you like it. I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to continue it. Also, I apologize for a little mix up in chapter two where I mentioned something about Ed's automail but I said it was on the left instead of the right. I fixed it but just thought you should know. Anyway, enjoy! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot and motivates me to write a lot faster :) ]]

You blinked, light slowly entering your vision as you struggled to focus.

"She's awake!" A voice called.

_Awake? When did I go to sleep? Where am I?_

Suddenly a flood of hazy memories came back to you. You winced, putting your fingers to your side as you remembered the dagger.

You sighed in relief, feeling a bandage covering up the wound.

"(Name)?" You heard a familiar voice call you.

"Huh?" You said, looking around.

There, standing in front of you was Al.

"Where am I?" You asked, still foggy.

"The hospital, you took a lot of damage last night." He told you.

You struggled to sit up, pain intoxicating your chest.

"Careful!" He said, putting his arms out. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine, Al." You said, chuckling as lightly as you could.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Ed and I were so worried!" He said.

"Wait, where is Ed? Is he okay?" You asked frantically.

"Yeah, thanks to you he only has a few scratches. You saved him." He said and you sighed in relief again.

"Did you call me Al?" Ed said walking into the room, an apple in his hand.

Suddenly he saw you and dropped the apple in surprise.

"(Name)!" He said, running over to your bed. "Are you okay?"

You smiled. "Calm down, Ed. I'm fine. Just a few bruises, that's all." You said reassuringly. You then looked up at him, examining. He was in a hospital gown and had a bandage across his forehead and one of his sleeves was limp, his automail missing.

"What about you, are you okay?" You asked.

"Damn (name)! Stop!" He yelled angrily, surprising you. "Worry about yourself for once, won't you! You're the one who's beat up but you still worry about me!"

The room went silent.

"Okay." You said quietly.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He said, choking on the words. "I just...this is all my fault...if I had just been there sooner..." He clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna leave you too alone." Al said, creeping out the door, leaving you two in silence.

You placed one of your hands on Ed's.

"It's okay Ed, I'm fine thanks to you."

He slowly unclenched his hand underneath yours and looked up at you.

"You're the one who saved me." He said.

"Yeah but if you hadn't saved me first, I would have never even had the chance." You said.

He was quite for a moment.

"You don't always have to be so strong you know." He said.

"Remember when we were little, after your mom died and Winry was crying and when you asked her why, she said it was because you boys never would so she was for you?" You asked.

"Ahuh." He said.

"It's kind of like that except different. You're always strong... so for once I am so you don't have too."

He looked at you, examining your eyes.

For a long time you were a both quite.

"Thanks, (name)" He said quietly but you heard him.

"No problem, Ed." You said smiling.

[[So there it is! Sorry it's so super short! (And yes the part about Winry was actually after she opened Ed's watch in the series and not after his mother died but I needed to use it, sorry!) Anyway, I haven't written chapter ten yet but I'll hopefully work on it soon. Please review if you get a chance!]]


	10. Chapter 10

[[Here's chapter ten! This chapter takes place a tiny bit after chapter nine and you're (in the story) a lot more comfortable around Ed so that's why your acting a little different than usual (also you're having fun and not doing something serious so that too) Anyway, I kind of made up the recovery time from the stabbing, it's probably incorrect. Anyway, please ignore my lack of medical knowledge and enjoy!)

It had been two or three weeks since the incident and you were finally feeing like your old self. The dagger had gone pretty deep and you had lost a lot of blood so you definitely hadn't felt your best. But there was always someone to distract you from the pain. Ed had stayed at the hospital even after he had been treated to keep an eye on you, sleeping in a chair in your room every night, Al in the corner. You had protested at first, saying he they had work to do but they convinced you they had to protect you. Truthfully, it really meant a lot to you. Your room was completely filled with flowers thanks to your coworkers who had visited nearly every day, even Mustang. Riza would talk to you as the boys carried in huge teddy bears. Fuery had even cried when he saw you, he was so torn up about it.

The guys always brought you little gifts from the shop when they visited and caught you up on what was going on in the military. Havoc often sat beside your bed, taking the cigarette from his mouth and tossing it in a glass of water then chatted with you. You always smiled at this, he didn't go without smoking for just anyone but he knew you hated and the smell and in your condition, it just wasn't the best idea for you to inhale it. Falman would stand at the edge of your bed near the door, commenting in on stories and often telling how things really happened. Breda had brought you the giant teddy bear and you told him it reminded you of him, big and strong but still sweet.

Mustang always came but he didn't talk often unless necessary.

"Hey, colonel?" You asked one afternoon when he and the lieutenant had visited you. She was out of the room at the moment, grabbing you some food and you got your opportunity to ask something.

"Hmm?" He asked, turning away from the window.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but why do you guys always come to see me?"

He looked at you, seemingly examining your face.

"It's simple." he said, pausing. "You're part of the team." A small grin was on his face.

You were quite for a moment.

"It's an honor." You said smiling.

Just then Riza walked into the room.

"I brought you some mashed potatoes and-" she stopped seeing you two.

"I apologize, was I interrupting?" She asked.

Before Mustang replied, you spoke up.

"Nope! I was just saying how I was probably going to turn in early today. Thanks for doting on me all day, lieutenant Hawkeye. In fact, I doubt you've eaten all day...why don't you take her to dinner, sir?" You asked, smirking.

"I'm fine! I couldn't impose like that!" Hawkeye said, extremely out of her calm character.

"It's fine. We wouldn't want you to starve." Roy said.

"It's settled then!" You said happily.

"But what if something happens while I'm gone?" Riza asked, trying to get an excuse.

"I'll be fine! Besides, if anything happens I can call Ed or the nurse." You said, not letting her escape.

"We'll, I suppose it might be okay for a little while..." She said.

"Good! Go have fun!" You said, shooing them.

They walked towards the door then turned.

You put your hand to your forehead in a salute as they did the same.

"Lieutenant, Colonel." You said looking to both of them.

"Sergeant." Mustang said. "I expect you to be back at your desk in a few weeks." This was his way of caring.

"Of course, sir." You said smiling.

He nodded, a small grin passing on his lips then they dropped their hands and walked out, Riza giving you the evil eye as they walked out. You giggled. She'll be mad at you for now but she'd thank you later. They were so cute together.

"What're you so happy about?" Ed asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, nothing." You said, still smiling. "Hey, do you wanna go downstairs and grab something to eat? The lieutenant always seems to bring me the yucky healthy stuff." You said after a moment.

He looked at you in surprise.

"Are you sure you're ready to walk yet?" He asked worriedly.

"Come on, I'm not a baby." You said. "If a knife won't kill me, a little walk certainly won't."

He looked at you, not entirely convinced.

"Look, if I can't do it we'll just come back. It'll be fine. I just can't take being cooped up all day." You pleaded.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess a short walk wouldn't hurt anything..."

He sounded just like Riza a few minutes ago.

"Yay!" You said smiling.

He walked over to the side of the bed and you unburied your feet from under the blanket. You put them on the hard ground, the cold floor feeling odd after being under the blanket for a week. You then put your hand on Ed's shoulder and slowly put your weight on your feet. They felt like spaghetti, wobbly at first as you stood up. You shook, nearly falling over.

"Whoa!" Ed said, catching you before you toppled.

"Are sure you can do this?" He asked.

"Better now than never. I've just been in bed so long... it's weird." You said and slowly gained your bearings. Being that you had lost so much blood, it was hard. You slowly put a wavering foot forward, taking a deep breath. It hit the ground gently and you carefully moved the other one.

You took another few steps, still holding Ed's shoulder as you moved.

Then you bumped into the edge of your bed, sending a strike of pain up your side. You bit your lip as you grabbed it your side.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea." You said.

"You can do it." He said and you looked up at him. A look of determination filled his eyes.

"No, I can't." You said, feeling weak.

"But you are!" He said. "Here, take my hand." He said, reaching out his palm and giving you a gentle smile.

"Okay..." You said warily, taking his hand.

You both slowly moved forward again.

You smiled, taking bigger steps.

"I'm doing it!" You exclaimed.

"See, I knew you could." He told you.

You looked over, smiling.

Suddenly you realized this all seem so familiar. ..._This is just like when we were climbing that tree!_

"You know, we never really changed since Resembool." You said, still smiling.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying you got stabbed a lot back home?" He said, grinning.

"No!" You said, gently punching him in the side. "You know what I mean."

"I don't really see it. We all work for the military now and Al and I..."

"Just trust me, okay?" You said, wanting him to get the point.

"Okay." He said, retreating.

Suddenly, you both stopped making it to the stairs.

"I'm sure there's an elevator somewhere." He said trying to move forward but you didn't budge.

"No, I can do it." You said.

"I could carry you if you want." He mumbled.

"No, I can this." You said and he looked at you for a moment, unsure, but then he saw your determined look and nodded.

He opened the door for you and you clenched his hand harder as you put your foot on the first step.

_This is easy_ you told yourself, _I'm going down the stairs, not up._

You both went down step by step as you held on to Ed like a life line.

_This isn't so hard._

You began moving more quickly, just like you used to.

You finally felt like maybe you were going to be okay. You couldn't waste it.

"Race ya!" You said, letting go of Ed's hand as you broke into a run down the stairs with ballerina like footing.

"What!? Slow down!" Ed yelled, surprised and chasing after you.

You both bolted down the steps but you were beating Ed as you ignored the erupting pain in your side.

You finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, breathing heavily and leaning on your knees.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked, concerned.

"Yeah, that was great!" You said, turning to him and laughing.

He stared at you, a quizzically expression on his face then he broke out into laughter himself. You both doubled over, cracking up. It was nice, forgetting fear for a minute. After a moment, the giggles faded and Ed looked at you.

"You really are insane, you know that?" He asked.

"Yeah," you laughed, smiling "but without this psycho, you'd be toast." You said, pointing your thumb at yourself.

"Would not!" He said defensively like a little boy.

"Course you would, every shrimp needs someone to protect em'." You teased, baiting him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY INCH WORM SO SMALL YOU COULD SMUSH THEM!?" He demanded.

"Me!" You said, smiling. "Now come catch me!" You ran out the stairwell door into the hallways.

He chases after you as you both rushed through the halls, people yelling as you went.

Ed was starting to catch up with you so you grabbed a wheelchair and threw it in his path as you turned a corner. You heard a crash as he collided. You stopped, looking back.

_He wasn't supposed to crash into it, it was just supposed to be an obstacle!_ You thought worriedly.

You were walking back to see if he was okay just as he was rounding the corner, pushing the wheelchair like a mad man, a devilish grin on his face.

Crap! You turned around, running hard. He was faster though and soon you felt metal at the back of your legs, forcing you into the chair.

"Fine! You got me" you said, throwing your hands in the air.

Suddenly the chair stopped.

"Ed, why did you-" you paused, seeing the reason.

"Elicia!" You said, standing up and hugging the adorable little girl.

"Hi Sissy!" She said happily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ed asked Mrs. Hughes who was standing beside Elicia.

"We came to see (name) here." She said, smiling. "I'm glad to see you've taken care of her, Ed."

"Well, I...urm." He stuttered as he blushed.

"We brought you stuff, sissy." Elicia said in her sweet voice.

"Really?" You asked, standing up with her in your arms, making sure to balance her on the opposite side of your hip from your stitches.

"Apple pie! I helped Mama bake it!" She cheered happily and Mrs. Hughes smiled, handing it to you.

"Wow, it smells delicious, thank you!" You said to both of them.

"You're welcome!" Elicia piped up and you laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna need some help eating an entire pie. Would you guys like to eat with us? We were just heading that way." You said.

"Could we?" Elicia asked, looking expectantly at her mother.

"Of course." Mrs. Hughes answered and Elicia cheered.

"Sorry Maes couldn't be here, he got caught up in work." Mrs. Hughes apologized.

"It's alright, I'm glad to see you two." You said, watching as Ed helped Elicia cut her pie with his one arm.

"So how do you know each other?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"We grew up together." You explained.

"Really?" She asked and you both nodded. "(Name) here came to live with us when she first joined the army and had nowhere to go. She was so helpful to have around the house. Too bad she had to move out."

You smiled. "Are you kidding me? There was nothing for me to do, you always took care of everything." You said, making her laugh.

"So are you Sissy's boyfriend now?" Elicia piped up, making Ed spit out his drink. You immediately blushed.

"We're just friends!" You explained.

"Like brother and sister?" She asked making Ed turn bright shades of pink.

"Well, er, not exactly..." You said.

"Then why aren't you-" Elicia began but her mother stopped her.

"You know what? Why don't we go home and see if Papa's there?" She suggested and stood up, trying to get Elicia to settle down.

"But I don't wanna leave Sissy!" She said, whining.

"Don't worry. I'll come visit you soon." You assured her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." You said, smiling.

"Okay..." She said, still a little sad to leave.

Her mother took her hand and they walked towards the door. They waved as they left.

[[So that was chapter ten, I hoped you liked it. I know it's kind of random but I couldn't think of a thing to write about. Hopefully, next chapter will seem more on track. Also, I know you guys want some romance but I don't want to rush it. I promise it'll come eventually and you'll get to be with Ed. Anyway, please review! Those of you who did really made my day ]]


	11. Chapter 11

[[I finally finished chapter eleven, sorry it took so long! I've got an idea for the next few if I get around to them. Also, I know a lot of you want me to hurry it along but I'm not just going to have romance come out of nowhere right now, if I continue it will most likely be in the next few chapters but please be patient! I know it's kind of boring but that's the way I want to write this story, I apologize if you don't like it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter eleven ]]

You were folding clothes at the end of your bed and packing them in your bag as Ed shuffled in.

"You okay?" You asked, seeing a scowl on his face. It had been a while since the incident and you were finally being discharged this afternoon. You were ecstatic to finally stop being cooped up in your small room all day but apparently Ed's mood was very different than yours.

"I'm just mad." He said, moping as he slumped into his chair.

"Why?" You asked as you packed your belongings.

"Because Al's making me call Winry." He told you, pouting.

You laughed. "You're all upset because you have to call Winry?"

"She's gonna scream at me." He said.

"Why would she do that?" You asked. Ed's and Winry's relationship had always been kind of hilarious to you. They constantly bickered, you were pretty positive if you hadn't been friends with the both of them, they would have barely spoken to each other.

"Because I broke my automail...again." He told you guiltily.

"Wait, Winry made your automail?" You asked, slightly confused. You had always assumed Pinako had built it.

"Mmhm. Unfortunately, She makes it and tunes it." He said grumpily.

"Well then I know exactly what to do." You said, smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"I'll make the new one for you." You said.

"You!?" He asked.

"Why not?" You said.

"You haven't made any in years!" He protested.

"Come on...everyone knows I was good at it." You told him.

Truthfully, you were better at it than Winry but you wouldn't say it.

When you were a kid, both your parents had been recruited to work in the military during the war, leaving you with no one to watch you. Being as Winry's parents were doctors in the war too, your parents were great friends and they arranged for you to stay with her and her grandmother until they came back. Living with Pinako, you grew up learning the trade of automail. You were always talented, making Winry jealous. When you got to be older, you began to have your own customers. You loved making automail but you never wanted to make it your career (you preferred alchemy) and you knew it made Winry mad so you began making less and less around the time you left. That's how it became Winry's thing.

"Well..." He said, hesitant.

"This way you won't have to call Winry..." You sing songed.

Truthfully, you'd love to make automail again. It reminded you of home...you missed it.

"I don't know." He said, still not convinced.

"Look, if I mess it up, I'll pay for a new one from Winry." you offered and he smiled.

"Really?" He asked, knowing how expensive Winry made it.

"Mmhm." You smiled.

"Well, not having to deal with Winry would be nice..." He said, rubbing his chin and grinning. "Fine."

"Yay!" You said happily. "I won't let you down, I'll make you the best automail you've ever seen." You promised.

"Whatever. You ready to go yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where's Al?" You questioned.

"I don't know, he said he'd meet us later but he had to do something first." He told you.

"Okay." You said, walking out the door behind you and turning off the lights.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"You don't have to report into work? You haven't been for a while." You asked.

"Nah, colonel told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you got home safety.

"Really?" You asked curiously. _That doesn't seem like the colonel._

"Yeah, sometimes I swear that man likes you way more than me." He said.

"I can only imagine why." You said sarcastically, thinking about one of their many fights.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" He defended.

"Sometimes." You said, now thinking about how sweet he could be.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks again, ignoring your last comment.

"Actually, I kind of need to talk to you." You said remembering, a bit nervous.

"What?" He asked.

"Come with me." You said, pulling his wrist. You led him to a small closet in the hallway where there were few people were and leaned against the wall and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at you worriedly.

"You know how that...thing, Envy attacked me?"

"Yeah..." He said, a little confused. "Well, if you hadn't showed up...truthfully...I'd be dead." You continued.

"That's not-" Ed started to defend you but you held your hand up, stopping him mid sentence.

"Ed, fighting that thing, I realized I need to be a lot stronger if I'm going to be able to help you and Al...So I decided something." You said, taking a breath before saying "I'm going to go back and train with my old teacher." You told him. "Then...I'm going to take the test to become a state alchemist."

"What!?" He asked in an angry surprise. "You can't become a dog of the military! I won't let you!"

You were shocked.

_Why does he care?_

"Why not!?" You asked, anger rising in your own voice.

"Do you really want to be sent on dumb missions all the time and have to do whatever mustang tells you!?" Ed rambled but you could tell he was making up excuses.

You softened your heated gaze.

"What's the real reason Ed?" You asked, seeing straight through him.

"Those are the real reasons!" He defended.

"Ed..." You said, crossing your arms and narrowing your eyes. "What is this really about?"

"Fine, I'll tell you" He sighed, slumping his shoulders, and looking away from your stare. "I-I...just don't want you to get hurt again, okay? Seeing you in the hospital...it was hard. If you become a state alchemist, anything could happen to you...I don't want to lose anyone else." He said quietly.

You looked at him in shock for moment.

_Why does he care so much about what happens to me_? you thought, looking at him.

_He's always been so worried about me, trying to be nice ever since we were little, always treating me that way even when he was angry. He always made me feel safe... I hate seeing him upset but why does he act this way? Then again, why do I care? He's just Ed! Short, mean, short-tempered, annoying...sweet...caring...brave...Wait!? What am I saying!? Just like last time every time I think about Ed…_

Suddenly a realization hit you like a ton of bricks.

_Do I...love Ed?_

You thought about him, his bright blonde hair, his glowing gold eyes, and the way he smiled. He could make you laugh when you felt like crying.

_What? He always makes me feel so buzzed and nice...maybe...maybe I do love Ed..._ You admitted to yourself

You blushed as your heart began to pound.

You looked at him now, still looking worried.

_If I really do love him, it's up to me to make him as happy as possible, starting today. I can't just sit here and let him suffer anymore; I'll do whatever it takes._

"Ed," you said, lifting up his chin with your finger. "You don't have to worry about me, okay? I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger so you don't have to protect me anymore. Then I'll become a state alchemist and find a way to get your bodies back."

"But what if-"

"I'll be fine! Don't you worry, when I get back I'll be so much stronger you'll barely remember anything about me being in the hospital." You said, giving him a big smile.

"Okay..." He said, still not entirely alright with it.

"You know what, I have to go." You told him, ready to help him.

"Why?"he asked concerned.

"I have to build some amazing automail for this short little alchemist!" You teased.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TEENSY WEEMSY, SO SMALL HE'S THE SIZE OF A BUG!" He screamed.

"No one." You giggled. "Anyway, I really want to get started.. Bring Al and stop by for dinner, okay?"

"Okay..." He mumbled begrudgingly.

You then grabbed him around the neck in a hug.

"Thanks for caring so much." You told him then kissed him on the cheek. He turned a deep shade of red, nearly falling over.

"WHAT-"

"I'll see you later!" You said, giving him a smile before turning the corner and squealing to yourself, your heart pounding.

_I love Ed!_

[[Sorry if this wasn't a very great chapter, I wrote it while I was sick and couldn't think of how to continue this story. I'm not entirely sure if I'll continue this or not. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review ]]


	12. Chapter 12

[[Hello~ I bet you weren't expecting anything from me, where you? Well guess what…I'm finally posting chapter 12! I know, I know, it took AGES but I'm finally getting around to it. I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took so long. Honestly, I wrote this chapter a while ago but it completely slipped my ind to post it. I am so glad so many of you like it, the reviews you've posted mean the world to me. Truthfully, hearing so many people wanted the next chapter was my motivation to finally put it up. Thank you for your continued support. Now, without further ado, chapter twelve. I hope you enjoy!]]

You held the metal arm up in from of you in defiance. Finally, you had finished after spending countless sleepless nights working on it. You were actually quite proud of yourself. Using only the finest metal and parts, you had built a light weight yet sturdy arm. It wouldn't rust much and you had made sure it was much lighter than Ed's last one so as not to put any strain on his shoulder. You had even added in some special features. You were quite proud of it, but extremely anxious for him to try it. You didn't want to disappoint him. It was so weird worrying so much about what he thought. Ever since you realized you had feelings for him, you always wanted to make him happy.

You just had to give it to him today.

"I've got something special for you." You said, grinning as you held it behind your back.

"Really?" Ed asked, confused.

"Mmhm. Close your eyes and hold out your hand." You instructed him.

"Why?" He whined.

"Please?" You asked, pretending to pout.

"Fine." He said begrudgingly and sticking out his palm.

You gently set the cool metal arm in his grasp.

"Open!" You said happily.

Ed looked a little surprised at what he was holding. You already knew he would know you were giving him his automail, but he seemed almost…impressed.

"Well...what do you think?" You asked anxiously.

He mumbled something.

"What?" You asked.

"I guess it's pretty nice." He admitted.

You smiled, this was a big compliment coming from Ed.

"Do you think it's okay? I don't want to force you into using it or anything." You said just in case.

"It's fine. Hook it up." He said.

"What?" You asked a little surprised. "You want me to do that?"

"Of course, who else would?" He asked, giving you an odd look.

"Are you sure? I mean if you don't like it I can-" You babbled but he cut you off.

"(Name)" he said and you knew you weren't getting out of it.

"O-Okay." You said, leading him to the coach.

Truthfully, you hadn't thought about attaching the arm when you had volunteered. Just thinking about it made you nervous. Of course you had attached automail dozens of times...but Ed? You couldn't stand the thought of putting him in pain like that.

_How does Winry do it?_

Ed followed over to the couch and sat. You turned for a second to grab your tools and when you looked back, well, his shirt was gone. Your jaw almost dropped as you saw his chiseled abs, making your face blush.

_Does he really need to or is he teasing me!?_

"You ready?" He asked and you swallowed.

"Y-yeah." You choked out.

You gently sat down beside him, careful to leave a gap between you, and took out your tools.

"Okay, I have to put it in place then I'll connect the nerves." You said raspily and he nodded like it was no big deal. He had been through it dozens of times with Winry. Your fingers moved quickly, fitting the pieces in place and adjusted the screws.

"Okay," You said, taking a deep breath "I'm going to connect it."

He nodded and bit his lip.

"D-do you want to hold my hand?" You blurted out and he looked at you in surprise.

"I-I meant to squeeze when it connects, you know!" You rambled nervously.

"I mean you don't have to or anything, I just-" You added in a low voice but he cut you off again.

"Okay." He said, surprising you.

"Oh, um…okay." You said and slowly held your hand out to him and he took it. His hand was warm; just the touch of him sent tingles throughout your body. You looked quickly at his face; he had really grown since you'd last seen him in Resembool. He's very handsome, now you thought, making you blush again.

You looked away and began to focus on the task at hand.

Luckily, you could do this one had since the arm was pretty much in place. You were nervous though, if you messed this up, it could put Ed in severe pain.

You slowly took another breath as you made the last adjustment.

"Get ready," You said and Ed nodded silently. "Okay…3...2...1." You said as you latched it in, connecting the nerves to the automail.

Ed immediately shut his eyes and grimaced as you felt his fingers close tightly around yours. You had never experienced it for yourself but you knew the pain of automail was enormous. Even grown men screamed in pain when you had connected theirs when you were younger. You watched Ed, waiting for the shriek but it never came. He strained as bit his lip hard, not letting a sound slip. You were amazed.

_He's so strong... He really is incredible isn't he?_ You thought.

Suddenly, his eye lashes fluttered open and he slowly released your hand. He cautiously lifted up the new arm, opening and closing the metal palm. He lifted the arm up and down, transmuting it into a weapon and back.

"This is amazing, (name). It's so light! Is it sturdy?" He asked, leaving you flabbergasted.

Ed giving a compliment like that? You couldn't believe it.

"Uhm…Mmhm, it's made from a specifically resistant metal." You said, blinking in shock.

"Really? This is incredible." He said, moving it around.

You sighed in relief; overjoyed he liked it and smiled.

"You really think it's okay?" You asked him.

"Yeah, a million times better than Winry's! If only you had been there when it happened!" He said smiling but it disappeared after he realized what he said. He quickly turned to look at you.

"T-that's not what I meant. Going to Central was-" he tried to explain and apologize at the same time but you stopped him.

"It's fine, Ed. I know what you mean." You said, giving him a gentle grin.

It meant a lot to you that he was trying to spare your feelings. He didn't want you to feel guilty about leaving ever again.

"O-okay." He said.

"So do you think you'll be okay using this? You won't break it for a couple of weeks? I won't be around to fix it if you go and smash it." You asked, changing the subject.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He asked, a worried look consuming his face.

"I told you! I'm going to study with my alchemist teacher for a while." You said.

"You have to leave to do that? I thought they lived in Central." He said, upset.

"They only lived here temporarily while they trained me. They actually live in another town." You explained.

"You're going to travel there all alone? What if a homunculus like Envy attacks you!?" Ed asked.

"Edward Elric, are you worried about me again?" You teased.

"Maybe." He turned his head and pursed his lips in a pout, crossing his arms.

"You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. If you're going to worry about anyone, it should be yourself." You said, grinning.

"Hey!" He said, turning back towards you angrily. "You're the one who had to go the hospital!"

"Yeah, because I was saving your butt!" you said, laughing.

"But you-" Ed started but you cut him off, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Ed," You said, getting up and leaving a completely pink Ed on the couch. "I'll be fine."

[[Sorry it was so short. I know I should have written more since it took so long but well…I didn't. Anyway, thank you for your patience and kindness towards me. Please review! ]]


End file.
